Fragile Bones
by Myindepthmind
Summary: Have you ever feared love so much, that you would rather walk the earth blind?
1. Prologue

Suigetsu made his way down the long, cold hallways of the Taka hide out, to the bathroom to wet the towel that Sasuke used for his forehead.

It was draining, listening to Karin and Sasuke argue back and forth about which medical ninja's to use to cure his eyes.

Suigetsu couldn't believe that Sasuke used his eyes enough to make him go completely blind.

That's why the bickering between the two became so ridiculous and intense, because Karin didn't have the ability in her to heal his eyes, no matter how much she claimed she did.

Suigetsu, as a bystander could see that it angered her, that she could not bring herself to learn the medical requirements for the treatment, the amount of time she spent in the library was endless.

He hated to see Sasuke in the state he was in, but he admitted to himself that Sasuke was a lot quieter now that he was wounded. In fact he never spoke unless it was Karin nagging him, or he needed his cloth to be soaked again.

Making his way back down the hallway, he heard footsteps towards him. Suigetsu stopped, allowing him to get a full visual of who was approaching him.

'Sasuke asked to see you and Jugo' Karin said softly, turning around again making her way back to Sasuke's room.

Suigetsu nodded, and made his way to Jugo's room to inform him about Sasuke's request.

Slowly both comerads made their way to Sasuke's room, which was just down the hall.

_The hideout, to Suigetsu, was nothing but hallways and stairwells._

'I need a medical ninja capable of healing my eyesight' Sasuke said softly.

Sasuke was sitting up on his bed, bandages over his eyes and his hands in his lap.

'Jugo, do you know of any medical ninja's that could be of use?' Sasuke asked, turning his head to the left.

'I will get the birds to search, just give them some time' Jugo replied as a few birds landed on his shoulder,.

Taking the request from Jugo, and flying out the window of the room.

'I told you Sasuke, give me time. I can heal your eyes!' Karin demanded.

'I told you before, Karin, you cannot heal my eyes' Sasuke said, slanting his voice in the direction from where her voice came from.

'Karin, just give it up already. You've spent days in the books and you still can't come up with a cure. He needs a top medical ninja from one of the villages' Suigetsu said, leaning against the wall, scoffing under his breath.

'Nobody asked you, Suigetsu!' Karin said in anger.

'Enough, Karin. He is telling you nothing but the truth, now sit and relax before you work yourself up' Sasuke said angerly.

The birds flew through the window, landing on Jugo's shoulder.

'It seems that the best medical ninja's come from The Leaf Village, Sasuke' Jugo said turning his head from the bird on his shoulder, to Sasuke laying on the bed.

Sasuke's body trembled hearing that name.

'The Leaf...' Sasuke said under his breath.

'I reccomend we work fast, Sasuke.' Jugo said as he pulled out a note pad and a ink brush from the drawer.

'I have the name of the Medical ninja, the top medical ninja in the village' Jugo said writing the name down.

'Now that I think of it, I think I know who you're talking about, Jugo' Suigetsu said still slouching on the wall.

'I have heard a great deal about her from the birds' Jugo said as he finished writing the name down.

'It's a she?' Karin asked with haste.

The one thing about being blind, is sasuke could feel the shapes of letters on paper, the roughness of the dry ink allows him to decyper what letters say, when addressed to him.

Jugo placed the paper into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke began to trace his rough fingers along the letters, slowly but surely he decypered the name.

A

NO

Sasuke's body began to tremble, _was it her? _

_was Sakura really the top medical ninja?_

_why out of all people...her..._

_His bones ached, his mind was racing._

_This could be more difficult than he thought..._

'Bring her to me' Sasuke demanded.

With one swift wave of his hand, Jugo and Suigetsu were off to find the one thing that could save his life.

_Sakura, Haruno_.


	2. A request from hell

The cold, silent nights in Konoha were Sakura's favourite.

On her way home from a busy day in the hospital, she couldn't wait until she could rest.

She loved the way Konoha looked at night, it was almost too perfect.

It also looked much like the night her dearest comrade, and once strong lover left.

She made her way up the stairwell to where her small apartment stood.

Opening the door she had a whiff of the smell she remembers so dearly.

Every night she goes home, she smiles, because she was given Sasuke's old apartment.

Even now, it still smelt like him. It gave her a sense of comfort, even though the thought of him spoke otherwise.

Placing her books down on her table in front of her couch, she made her way to her dresser to get her night gown.

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the kitchen. It sounded like her fridge opening.

Peaking over the corner, she saw a man in a cloak going through her fridge.

'You've got to be kidding me...inner Sakura said.

Grabbing a kunai and crouching behind her cabinet, she launched her attack at the cloaked man.

'Woah Pinky! didn't see you there' Suigetsu said dodging her attack.

'You don't have much in your fridge for a medical ninja' He said cocking his head to the side.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my house!' She demanded grabbing him by the neck and pinning him against the wall.

'Cool it lady, I'm here to talk' Suigestu said struggling. 'Damn did she ever have the muscle' he said to himself.

'Why should I trust you, you were in my house!' She said tightening her grip on his neck.

'Because I come with information, and a request' He said coughing.

'Fine' she dropped him and he slid down the wall.

'Jeez...if I knew this was going to be such a bother I would have brought something to heal my neck, considering I heard more than one crack in my bloody neck' He said rubbing it.

'Here...' Sakura said leaning down as her hand began to glow by his neck.

He could see the sincerity in her eyes, this is definitely the woman he's looking for.

'Don't strangle me again, but there's two of us here...we're only here to negotiate with you' Suigestu said pointing to Jugo across the kitchen.

'I know, I could sense the both of you' She said as she finished healing Suigestu's neck.

'Sorry for the lack of formalities' Jugo said softly as he came out of the darkness.

'My name is Jugo, and his name is Suigestu, we come with no intention but to ask a favor of you' Jugo said bowing his head to the girl.

She admit, for men sneaking into her house they were rather friendly...and regardless of the lack of formalities, she couldn't remember the last time a man bowed his head in front of her.

'What can I help you with, exactly' she said getting up from her crouched position, walking towards the living room once again.

The two men followed her, sitting on the couch.

'Our comrade is seriously injured, and after I heard about you being the top medical ninja in the leaf, I was requested to come find you, and ask for your help' Suigestu said leaning against the couch.

'He needs your medical ninjutsu to heal him, you are the only one who can save him' Jugo said softly.

'Can I ask his name' Sakura said placing her Kunai into her pouch.

'Classified' Suigestu said shrugging.

'Well then I can't help you' Sakura said mocking his shrug.

'You're the only one who can help us' Jugo said leaning forward.

'Well if I don't know his condition at least then I can't help you two' Sakura said as her hands trembled upon her expression to the men.

'He's...blind' Suigestu said as silence filled the room. 'We didn't understand much of it either. He uses them too much and his power has drained his eyesight' Suigetsu said as his hands expressed his concern.

'Blind' She said slightly shocked.

_It couldn't be him...could it?_

'Yes he's blind, he cannot see a thing, we have a medical ninja with us, but she's useless at this point, her medical ninjutsu isn't as strong as yours' Jugo said to Sakura, standing up and walking towards her.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

'Please, you are our only hope. He is my mentor and my friend...I desire your medical strength and will do anything to convince you to help us, to help him' Jugo said as his grasp on her shoulders tightened.

'I don't know how I'm supposed to abandon the village for you two, I can't just get up and leave...' Sakura said as her eye contact with Jugo became intense enough that she couldn't stand it, and her eyes shifted elsewhere.

'You must be able to mask your chakra, so you're unable to be found, right?' Suigestu said with confidence.

'There is that...but how will I be able to return...' Sakura said softly.

'If worse comes to worse, you could join us' Jugo said with a soft smile

_Is he smiling at me?..._

'Fine, I'll do it...on one condition...' Sakura said walking towards her medical bag.

'What might that be' Suigetsu said sighing.

'You need to make a scene to make it look like I was kidnapped' She said smiling.

'This is going to be one hell of an adventure home' Suigetsu said smacking himself in the forehead.


	3. His Senses

_Sakura couldn't exactly say she was afraid, she was more startled than anything._

Sakura, Jugo and Suigestu roughed her apartment up to the point where it looked like she had been kidnapped, or murdered and taken elsewhere.

It was the perfect plan to get her on her feet and able to move on, to wherever they planned to take her.

She admitted to herself that it wasn't easy to simply let go, but it was something she must do. The worry in their eyes...it was and endless pit.

Suigestu, Jugo and Sakura made their way out of the village and into the depths of the forest.

Sakura then masked her chakra, so she could no longer be sensed.

The travel wasn't much of a hike, in fact to Sakura it felt like a hop skip and a jump away.

She was known for being able to travel long distances without exhaustion.

Though the traveling took hours, she didn't break a sweat.

Jugo knew that he had to bring Sakura to the hideout as soon as he convinced her to come. There was no waiting, no stops, nothing.

Sasuke had grown desperate, and he needed someone before he lost his mind completely.

Though others would say..._he already lost it._

'So, erm...pinky...we're going to be at the hideout soon, is there any stops you need to make?' Suigetsu said as they jumped swiftly through the trees.

of course he would ask her to stop - Jugo thought to himself.

'I gathered everything I needed from my home, I am a medical ninja, I need to keep on my toes at all times when it comes to supplies and specific herbs, don't worry too much' Sakura said turning to face Suigetsu, then letting out a simple but tiresome laugh.

_About ten minutes passed._

'We're here' Jugo mumbled halting to a stop.

'follow' Suigetsu said jumping off the tree to the forested floor.

It was a simple but hid away entrance.

It was almost like a spiders trap,hidden by bushes and branches. It was a cave-like hole wide enough to allow people to walk through.

Sakura didn't like the look of this at all.

Though she stayed optimistic.

That's really all she could do anymore.

They made their way down the long dirt hall to a door.

'This is it?' Sakura said softly.

'it's a simple hideout we stay in when people are looking for us. It's not meant to look fancy or presentable, it's meant for shelter' Suigetsu said sighing, laughing a bit.

Suigetsu led them down another dark hallway, and another, and another, until they reached a hall with five doors.

The five bedrooms in the hideout, one simply made for a guest.

_If they ever had any..._

_which was rare..._

Jugo opened the door to Sasuke's room and led Sakura and Suigestu in along with him.

The room was dark, Sakura couldn't see much of anything.

'Could we get some light in here' Sakura said softly to Suigetsu.

_He could smell her..._

_her voice was simple and fragile_

_like he once remembered._

_it taunted him more and more, as the lights illuminated the room.._

_He heard a tiny, but faint gasp from his once former team mate._

'I c-can't believe it' Sakura said to herself as she looked over to Sasuke who hadn't moved an inch since Jugo left.

'After all this time' she began again, this time with a more choke to her tone, as her heart was in her throat.

'After all this time...you...need my help?' Sakura spat out.

_Silence filled the atmosphere._

_as cold and dead as his heart_

_as cold and dead as her thoughts_

_cold_

_and _

_dead._

She didn't know what to think, or how to approach the situation, she stood there counting her blessings.

'You are the only one who can make me see again, Sakura' Sasuke said surprisingly less toneless than he used to be.

_Her name falling out of his mouth made her tremble._

'Why on earth should I help you...' Sakura said coldly.

'My medical Ninja, Karin who's just down the hall cannot heal me. She has tried and tried again. Now you listen carefully, Sakura. This is not an option. If you decline helping me, I will leave you in a cell to rot' Sasuke said as his tone lifted, almost as if he was angry at her.

_She couldn't believe how far he had fallen._

'Oh so leaving me on a bench isn't any different, oh dearest Sasuke' Sakura said, mocking his statement.

Suigetsu could sense the all out tension between the two, but he couldn't piece the entire thing together.

The tension had Jugo's curse seal act up.

With a slick move of his arms, Jugo was ready to kill.

He ran at Suigetsu, full on lodging him through the wall of the room.

'Suigetsu!' Sakura screamed, looking over to where he was thrown.

Jugo turned towards the dearest blossom.

'I should have you join him...I will kill you, a blood bath' Jugo said darting towards her.

With one swift movement, as Sakura closed her eyes.

Deja Vu

_There he was._

Sasuke was standing in front of her, his arms open wide towards jugo.

_Protecting her._

_like he once did..._

_so long..._

_so..._

_l_

_o_

_n_

_g._

_ago..._

'That is enough, Jugo' Sasuke demanded.

His senses, were the only thing that kept him on his feet.

His senses..._saved her life._

'Sas-suke' Sakura said softly, as his body collapsed to the ground, and into her arms his what seemed like lifeless body laid.

Jugo's curse mark receded, leaving nothing but a frightened look on the once smiling blossoms face.


End file.
